


Content

by ianavi



Series: I have your permission? [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anilingus, Dom!Sherlock, Hand Feeding, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, Sub!John, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianavi/pseuds/ianavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content. He woke early but did not bother to try sleeping again. Not when he could enjoy John who was settled against his chest, sleeping peacefully. He felt incredibly happy, perfectly content. A full day was ahead of them. And he had several ideas how to spend it.</p><p>---</p><p>Read the tags...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Content. He woke early but did not bother to try sleeping again. Not when he could enjoy John who was settled against his chest, sleeping peacefully. He felt incredibly happy, perfectly content. A full day was ahead of them. And he had several ideas how to spend it.

As always, John had brought an unexpected element to their encounter, and had inadvertently pushed him past the point of intimacy he'd assumed he was ready for. An incredible man. At once impulsive and devoted.

They'd spent the evening quietly resting, moments of leisurely conversation, sips of excellent wine. And continuously aware of how aroused they both were.

Visibly uncomfortable in his constricting jeans John had been relaxed, smiling, snuggling.

And Sherlock had enjoyed their close rapport. Had enjoyed delaying climax.

From the moment they'd met both had stumbled in attempting to articulate their needs. But they were progressing. He smiled as a warm hand burrowed deeper under his shirt.

Deep affection. Beyond what he knew before.

My beautiful boy. I am keeping you.

John shifted a bit as he woke and stretched to look up at him. Just lovely. Scruffy hair and skin creased from where he'd laid on top of a button. And an open smile.

Sherlock pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Sleep well?" He slid his hands down John's naked back.

"Incredibly well, yes. You?"

"I find I always sleep well with you. And waking up to find you in my bed and at my disposal is something I enjoy immensely John." He reached lower and squeezed one buttock. John was understandably aroused. And smirking. Oh, it was going to be a demanding day.

John lowered his head to rub his cheek against Sherlock's chest. "Thank you for yesterday."

"It was my pleasure, truly. And speaking about pleasure..." He pinched one buttock quite sharply and John jolted. "I'd like to discuss our day."

John was biting his lip. That earned him another severe pinch. He responded beautifully, thrusting his thick cock against Sherlock with a moan.

"Should we work on your patience today?"

"Yes." He was breathing heavily.

Yes, a very demanding day.

"I think you are already doing very well deferring your release. Would you try for a longer time, the full day?"

John closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. This, this was where he'd felt the need to surrender to Sherlock. "Yes, the full day."

"And would you be willing to try some discipline play?" Sherlock was not making this any easier on John, scratching his fingernails across his buttocks and one thigh.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Anything we should avoid?"

"I... I don't know."

"Following commands?"

"Yes."

"Challenging positions for prolonged periods of time?"

John nodded. "Yes."

"Ice play? With anal penetration?"

His eyes widened. "Y... yes."

"Impact?"

"Oh... with?"

"For now with my hand. I'd very much like to spank you John." He fondled that tempting behind.

And John blushed. "Yes, I'd like that."

So keen.

"I'd like you to stay with me constantly today, naked and silent. Of course, if you want something to stop you will use the word 'stop' and I'll cease immediately and make sure you are safe and comfortable. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

He pulled him close for a long, tender kiss, running his hands over John's back in reassurance.

They looked at each other for a few moments, clear affection and joy.

"I have your permission?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes." John closed his eyes with a small sigh.

"Come, we'll shower and then have a cup of tea."

He striped off his pyjamas displaying his own eager erection.

"I am a very patient man John. To a point."

Sherlock led him by the hand to the large shower and helped him in, then passed him a bar of soap, grabbing another and proceeding to lathering himself languidly as John watched.

"Go on." Patience.

John soaped his body with efficient moves. The hair on his body darker under the spray of the water, curls of pubic hair in prominent contrast with his skin. He was stunningly beautiful, compact, muscled. When he reached towards his erect cock, Sherlock grabbed his wrist.

"No, not today."

John blushed and pulled his hand behind him. For a moment Sherlock was tempted to replace that hand with his own thorough one. Patience, indeed.

John had knelt by the bed, nude, hair damp, and attentively watched him dress. Gray pants, darker charcoal trousers, a white shirt. He remained barefoot, a detail that John clearly appreciated.

A simple breakfast in the sitting room. Sherlock in his favorite armchair with John kneeling between his thighs, fed sips of milky tea and bites of biscuits, one solid, grounding hand at the back of his neck.

"You are doing so well." John's eyelashes fluttered.

"My patient boy."

And he was. No squirming, absolute attention and focus. How calm and confident compared to yesterday afternoon. Well, that was true for both of them. He set the teacup back on its saucer. And pulled John in for a long deep kiss.

"I'd like to position you now."

He helped John stand by the armchair, then kneel on the seat with his hands on the back rest. Slowly, with measured touches, he placed his knees as far apart as the seat allowed, then pushed his shoulders lower. John was clearly becoming more aroused again, his cock hanging heavily. And this position assured it would stay untouched, unrubbed.

Sherlock moved to press his own increasingly impatient length to John's buttocks as his hands caressed hips, thighs, back. They were both breathing harder. John's skin becoming damp with sweat.

"Gorgeous. And perfectly posed for the spanking I promised you."

John moaned.

"I am going to fetch some things we'll need. All right John? Nod, please." John nodded.

He was quick to return and after placing the items on a side table leaned down to check on John, hand on cheek.

"All right?" John nodded, eyes closed. He kissed him.

Sherlock proceeded to run his hands over as much of John's body as he could reach. Avoiding one key spot, of course. Hips, thighs, running his fingers slowly over the soft honey-colored hairs. Kneeling on one leg he wrapped his hand firmly around one ankle and leaned down to lick a wide stripe across the instep of John's foot.

A broken moan. Perfect.

He ran his face and hands over the hair-covered calves and back of thighs, kissing, biting delicately. They would progress towards discomfort slowly today, this wasn't about inflicting pain.

He brushed his lips over one buttock and pulled back to take a look at a very dark pink pucker. Pulling John's buttocks further apart he leaned in to kiss unable to suppress a moan of his own. John was trembling as he licked, sucked, played with the tip of his tongue.

His own cock was becoming insistent and he gave it a strong squeeze.

One more soft, wet kiss and he moved to stand, the thumb on one hand on the verge of penetrating.

John was straining to stay still, head low and resting on the back of the armchair, shaky breaths, but mostly silent.

"You're doing so well, John. I am so proud of you."

Sherlock gave him a few moments to calm, one hand steady on John's lower back. He then reached for the lubricant on the side table.

He applied a generous amount gently, barely breaching the brim of the slightly loosened muscle.

And finally he reached for the opened silicone mold and held up a perfect sphere of clear ice.

Placing it on the top of John's spine he slowly ran the melting ice down his back, then reaching the lubricated crack pushed it in.

John whimpered.

He had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself. A very demanding day.

Another sphere of ice starting from the ball of John's lovely foot, up the back of his leg and slowly pressed inside.

"I am going to spank you now." His voice was hoarse.

He did not hold back on the first strike, letting the palm of his hand slap loudly against warm skin.

It was incredible.

"Shall we continue?"

After a few breaths John nodded.

Five strikes on the same buttock in quick succession. His palm felt warm. Watching John's skin pink. He pinched and John yelped.

Just a touch of pain, the briefest sting. So lovely.

He continued alternating one or two spheres of ice over the skin his hand had warmed as melted water slowly trickled down the sensitive inside of John's thighs, with several smacks.

He did not want to risk frostbite of the delicate anal tissue and focused on spanking the full surface of John's gorgeous arse.

John was starting to collapse and with one final and certainly painful pinch he took him in his arms and lowered him onto the carpet.

Sherlock was breathless, loudly panting, desperate for release.

And the sight of the man he faced...

John...

On his back, eyes closed and mouth open, cheeks blushed red and wet with tears, raspy breaths, hands helpless by his sides, and his exquisite hard cock twitching against his stomach.

And if this was not enough to push Sherlock to completely lose control, John was shivering and, unconscious of the movement, rutting his bruised arse into the sharp short pile of the wool carpet.

With a growl Sherlock unbuttoned and pushed down his trousers and pants quickly and slightly roughly pushed the head of his cock past John's open lips.

One hand on John's chest and unable to take his eyes of the shifting, rutting hips and irresistible heavy erection, he came hard after just a few shallow thrusts.

"Perfect, perfect for me, oh, John..."

He placed a shaky hand on a sperm-smeared cheek.

And John stilled and opened his eyes.

Complete understanding, conviction.


End file.
